


kindness sown among the meek is harvested in times of crisis

by ruiconteur



Series: begins as a lump in the throat [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, a brief mention of the terror and chaos and the privilege of the rich, because i personally needed the reminder, it’s more about the little acts of kindness during this pandemic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiconteur/pseuds/ruiconteur
Summary: when all this is over, the world will remember—
Series: begins as a lump in the throat [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	kindness sown among the meek is harvested in times of crisis

**Author's Note:**

> omg i got published
> 
> this poem has been published in [the amber chapbook](https://amberchapbook.wordpress.com/issue-1-feb-2021/)!

when all this is over, the world will remember—

(fear a living thing in your throat, asphyxiate  
on the uncertainty—“ _who lives who dies”  
__coming to you live at nine o’clock  
__sharp_ —curse your gods for  
being useless, an  
impossible figurehead, an unreachable dream  
of golden gaiety and monstrous mansions.  
prayer is a lost cause  
with no one around to listen.)

the poems written by trembling hands  
by the light of the flickering overhead lamp,  
because it’s the only light  
you have in your apartment  
and you  
can’t go out to replace it;  
the groceries left outside your door  
by a neighbour who  
thought of you before they left the store;  
the way the air feels cleaner  
than it has in years.

(power is rarely the right tool for survival anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://ruiconteur.tumblr.com) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ruiconteur/)!


End file.
